


Call me by my name

by embersandturquoise



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Angst, Armie and Timmy in love, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys at work, CMBYN one-shot, Comfort, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Italy, M/M, Magical summer, Shooting CMBYN, Sweet as chocolate, Timmy is overthinking, happy boys, just fluffy fluff, love is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersandturquoise/pseuds/embersandturquoise
Summary: Timo and Armie shooting the scene where Elio jumps Oliver.Some words my not have been in the script, but Timmy heard them.This is just some fluff that poured out of me in one attempt.Enjoy :*
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Call me by my name

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say I really love this fandom. Thanks for reading and as always comments and kudos are very much appreciated.  
> Thank you :)

“Can I kiss you... _(inaudible whisper)_ ”

Instead of answering Tim jumped Armie and straddled his hips, grinding into the man, forcing him down to the bed. The kiss tasted of coffee and pizza, salt and sun and...

“Cut!”

Timmy blew out the air slowly and rolled to the side. His co-star stayed seated, his knees pulled to his chest, watching Timmy out of the wink of his eye, barely visible for anyone else.

Timmy´s mind whirled.

_Did Army really say – that? Or did he just hear what he was wishing to hear? But no..._

He took a glimpse over, his cheeks blushing rosy.

Luca was fumbling with the camera, not seeming to notice the tension that filled the room.

“Once more, boys. And Timothée, don´t pin Armie. You´re supposed to be lying on the bed, waiting for him. Go a bit slower.”

“Ah yes, right.”

_Because exactly that was described in the script. He had read the script. Many times. Sure. And so must Armie. It was very clear how the scene was supposed to be played._

Both men exchanged looks.

“Okay...”

Armie rubbed his palms.

“Come here, darling.”

Timmy felt shivers all over his body and he hoped no one would notice.

When they finally called it a wrap for the day, Timmy closely watched Armie packing his stuff. He himself overdid it with putting clothes back on, arranging this and that around the room, gathering books which were supposed to stay on the nightstand anyway, not exactly knowing what he was doing. There was a flutter in his stomach again.

“Meet at the pub?”

Armie winked at him and then Timmy was left to his own thoughts again.

_He clearly had heard Armie. And he had looked it up again. “Tim” was nowhere in the script. That he had looked it up, really, it was ridiculous. Surely it wasn´t in the script. Why would anyone put his actual name in there? Maybe Armie had received another script? Or someone was playing jokes on them?_

Timmy pondered if the crew had noticed the looks, the touching, the “more” that was constantly happening between them...

The door clapped open again and Armie´s tall figure appeared in the frame. Timmy turned, the script still in his hands. Armie looked at it and bit his lip.

“Need one more run through?”

His voice had turned soft and tender. Timmy gulped.

“Uhm...”

“Come here, Timmy.”

The lock in the door clicked shut.

Timmy walked over, his knees buckling already from the look in Armie´s eyes. His stomach twisted with fear and anticipation, with hope and angst, but he breathed deeply and then raised his hand to trail it over the other man´s chin. He felt a tiny bit of stubble under his fingers and strangely his groin reacted to exactly that.

“I did feel that, Tim...”

Armie couldn´t take his eyes from the beautiful boy that surrendered himself so effortlessly to him. He hadn´t felt anything the like before, this summer in Italy was pure magic.

“You know what I called you before, right?”

Timmy nodded. Shyly, but then Armie wrapped his strong arms around Timmy´s slim waist and pulled him close. Timmy gasped at the warm, hard body against him.

“Tim...”

Armie´s breath tickling his earlobe. Timmy closed his eyes and a wide smile spread over his face.

“Tim... can I kiss you?”

Timmy gasped and his heart skipped a beat.

_Yes, yes, yes yes yes..._

“Please... yes.”

And then his knees truly gave in when their lips met and a jolt kicked through all of his body, forth and back, up and down, just to settle somewhere in the centre of his tummy, gleaming with joy and desire and love.

“Call me by my name...”

“... and I call you by yours...”


End file.
